This disclosure relates generally to an improved blasting system and method of use. Examples of similar disclosures can be found at U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,244,317, and 6,321,939, US20050003747, and US20120015592. However, none of the known inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved blasting system and method of use would be advantageous.